


Welcome to the Family

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: That Ultra-Kind of Love You Never Walk Away From [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I cannot believe I wrote 6K of this, Instead of getting shovel talk Shiro just gets plowed, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shovel Talk, Xenobiology, because Kolivan has a Problem, luckily no one else has a problem with it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “You and Shiro mated?”  Kolivan asked.“Yeah?”  Keith said, confused.The Blades traded more worried looks.  Kolivan crossed his arms.  Antok even growled.  Keith eyed them all.  “You guys don’t have a problem with that, do you?”“It is highly unusual.”  Thace said.  “Mating outside the Blade after joining is unheard of.”Keith stared at them.  “What, I’m not allowed to have sex with anyone outside this group anymore?”“It is not a question of ‘allowed’...” Kolivan said slowly.  “It is simply… not done.  There are safety concerns, after all.  The level of intimacy involved in courtship and mating requires one to put down their guard, and that is something many of us feel we cannot do, as spies.”He sighed heavily.  “But… I don’t know what to say.  Shiro and I have been having sex longer than I’ve known any of you.  I can’t just stop just because I joined you guys.”Kolivan crossed his arms, frowning in thought.  “Then perhaps we should meet him.”(Kolivan and the Blades raise some concerns about Keith's relationship with Shiro, and decide they need to "meet" him.  Luckily, Shiro has no objections)





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT/UPDATE: This series is directly connected with my [Keith and the Blade of Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/series/924888) series, in which Galra view sex as a bonding activity and Keith participates in that with the Blades, yet the only person he is in a serious, committed, romantic relationship with is Shiro. The aforementioned series is for Keith/various BoM members, whereas this series is for sheith and things that Shiro is also included in. :3 The Galra biology works the same in both series, hence being in the same collection.
> 
> This installment doesn't have a particular place it happens in the above series. Probably fairly early on; I'd imagine the Blades would catch on pretty quick that their newest recruit is banging someone else. But the timing is unspecified. Enjoy!

“Keith, did something hit you?”  Thace frowned at the youngest Blade.

Keith looked up, blinking.  “No?”  Not to his knowledge, at least.  They had just come back from a pretty routine mission helping a planet rebel against and overthrow their Galra colonizers.  There had been some fighting, but Keith couldn’t remember being hit by anything particularly bad.

“Are you sure?  On your neck…” Thace mused, leaning closer.  “It looks like a bruise…”

Keith looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over the dark spot on his neck.  “Oh!  Uh, that’s nothing.” 

Thace narrowed his eyes.  “It really did look like a bruise.”

Ulaz looked up.  “You’re injured, Keith?”

“I’m not, I’m totally fine.”  Keith said quickly, waving his hands.  When he did so, Ulaz caught sight of the mark, and he instantly understood Thace’s concern; it was fairly small, but quite dark, the reddish-purple color standing out starkly on his pale skin. 

Ulaz came closer and peered at it, even as Keith took a step back and covered it with his hand.  “Stop fussing and let me see it.”  He took Keith’s chin in a hand and turned his head to look at the bruise properly.  “If you were hurt in the field then you should have said something.  It could be serious.” 

“It’s not… um… really, it’s nothing to worry about.”  Keith shifted his weight, like he was trying to squirm away like a cub resisting its parent’s grooming. 

“It looks like something bit you.”  Ulaz frowned at the bruise.  “A giant _urih_ leech, perhaps?  You were on planet Niruuok for your last solo mission.  This could be dangerous if it gets infected.”

“It wasn’t a leech.”  Keith ducked out of Ulaz’s hands.  His ears had turned red, which all the Galra found odd.  “It’s… quiznak, it’s just a hickey, okay?  It’s fine.”

“What sort of creature is a ‘hickey’?”  Kolivan asked. 

“It’s, no…” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.  “A hickey is… like a bite that humans do sometimes when they’re making out-- kissing a lot.  Kind of like your mating mark?  But not as serious, or permanent.  It’ll fade in a couple of days.”

“Kissing?”  Antok’s eyes narrowed.  “What human were you kissing?”

Ulaz tilted his head, gears turning in his mind.  “Is that why you smell like Shiro?  Did he do it?”  He had recognized the scent, faint as it was.

“Ah,” Keith rubbed the back of his head.  “Yeah, that was Shiro.  We kind of had a quicky before I left the castle-ship.” 

“A what?”  Thace asked. 

“A quick… like, a quick round of sex, usually before you go off and do something or leave for somewhere.”  Keith said.   

The Blades all exchanged looks.

“You and Shiro mated?”  Kolivan asked.

“Yeah?”  Keith hoped that didn’t have a different connotation than he intended.  He still wasn’t used to using the word ‘mate’ for sex. 

The Blades traded more worried looks.  Kolivan crossed his arms.  Antok even growled. 

Keith eyed them all.  “You guys don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“It is highly unusual.”  Thace said.  “Mating outside the Blade after joining is unheard of.” 

Keith stared at them.  “What, I’m not allowed to have sex with anyone outside this group anymore?”

“It is not a question of ‘allowed’...” Kolivan said slowly.  “It is simply… not done.  There are safety concerns, after all.  The level of intimacy involved in courtship and mating requires one to put down their guard, and that is something many of us feel we cannot do, as spies.”

“Okay, but this is _Shiro_.  The Black Paladin of Team Voltron.  An _ally_ of the Blade of Marmora.  He’s _definitely_ on your side.”  Keith pointed out.  “Has no one else ever had a mate outside the group?”

“Many of us, certainly.”  Antok said.  “Unfortunately, having our mates and cubs torn away from us by death at the Empire’s hands is what drives many to join the Blade in the first place.” 

Okay, yeah, Keith could kind of see how having that happen could make someone wary about putting themselves out there again.  He sighed heavily.  “But… I don’t know what to say.  Shiro and I have been having sex longer than I’ve known any of you.  I can’t just stop just because I joined you guys.”

Kolivan crossed his arms, frowning in thought.  “Then perhaps we should meet him.” 

The others nodded and murmured words of agreement.  Keith’s eyes flicked between all of them, confused.  “You’re kidding, right?  You’ve _met_ Shiro.  You’ve worked missions with him.  _You_ ,” he pointed at Ulaz.  “ _You_ even had sex with him.  And none of the rest of you ever jumped on that like you’re jumping on me for this now.”

“That was intended to be a one-time event, which we were both aware of at the time.  That is not the same emotional and intimate level as ‘mating’, to Galra.”  Ulaz huffed.  He paused, looking thoughtful.  “Although, given the circumstances… I would not be opposed to such a thing happening again.”

More whispers and murmurs broke out among the group, and Keith was just glad this time it wasn’t solely about him. 

“Then it is even more imperative that we meet him.”  Kolivan said.

Keith crossed his arms.  “Again, you’ve met him.  Several times.” 

“But not in this context.”  Antok said.  “The context of a potential… mate of a mate?  What would you call that?”  He wondered aloud.

“There isn’t a word for it.”  Regris pointed out.  “It’s unprecedented.”

“Unprecedented or not, it is the situation.”  Kolivan nodded decisively.  “We should meet him.  We must determine whether we approve of him or not.” 

Something about his words and the finality of his tone really rubbed Keith the wrong way.  He turned a cold glare on the leader.  “Well, no offense, but you don’t get a say in who I have sex with.”  He told him, words clipped.  He had been working with the Blades for, what, a couple of months?  Time was a little hard to keep track of in space, but he knew it hadn’t been too long.  What gave Kolivan the idea he had any right to dictate his personal life? 

“We are only concerned for your safety in such an intimate setting.”  Thace pointed out. 

“Again, I’ve known Shiro longer than I’ve known any of you.”  Keith reminded them.  “If anything, _he_ should be the one suspicious of _you_.  But he isn’t, because he trusts me and he knows I make the decisions about who I have sex with.”

“But how can we know he will service you appropriately?”  Regris asked. 

Oh jeez.  Keith strongly resisted the temptation to face-palm into the next solar system.  “ _I_ know, and that’s the important part!  You guys are not involved in the Shiro-and-Keith equation!”  He told them, gesturing between them.

The Blades all exchanged a look.  Kolivan cleared his throat.  “What if we wanted to be?”

Keith stared at him.  “...What?”

“Or rather, what if we wanted to bring him into our side of the equation?”  Thace said slowly.  “Welcome him as your mate, with open arms.”

“And legs.”  Regris added.  Antok snorted and Thace elbowed him sharply.

Keith looked around at all of them, feeling like he had stumbled into some alternate reality.  “Wait, you… you all want to, to mate with Shiro?”

“ _I_ don’t; I’ve only met him once though a holo-screen.”  Regris crossed his arms.  “He’s fine to look at, but I wouldn’t even take off my mask around a near-stranger like that.” 

“A group mating is reserved only for those who have passed the Trials of Marmora and have committed themselves to joining the group.”  Kolivan said.  “And no, I would not allow my members to expose themselves to an outsider that could constitute a threat, slim as the chances of that happening may be.  Antok and I will meet him alone, with you, of course, Keith.” 

“You’ve _met_ him.”  Keith reminded him. 

“The context is different.  Perhaps it is your human upbringing that makes you see it differently, but this is simply how Galra do things.”  Kolivan said.  “If you wish to continue mating with Shiro while being a part of the Blade, I suggest you bring him for a proper meeting.”

Keith held his gaze silently for several moments.  When it seemed Kolivan would not relent, he sighed.  “Fine, I’ll see what he says.  But it’s up to Shiro whether he comes or not; I’m not making him do anything.” 

“That is preferable.”  Kolivan nodded.  “A mate who would be so easily swayed by orders would not be a suitable mate at all.” 

“And we’re not mates.”  Keith pointed at him sternly.  “Humans don’t have mates.”

~~~~~~~

This was, by far, the strangest situation Shiro had ever found himself in. 

Back on the flight to Kerberos, he had looked at a pen floating at eye-level -- and behind it, the Earth outside the window, looking like it could fit into the palm of his hand -- and thought that was it, that was the craziest thing he would see in his life.  Then he had been abducted by aliens, and he thought _that_ was the wildest thing that would happen in his life.  Surely, he thought, being freed from said aliens, finding a giant mechanical cat in the desert, and being tasked with being a defender of the universe was as outrageous as his life could get.  And yet, somehow, even that was eclipsed by the situation he found himself in, at the moment. 

Kolivan circled around him, hands tucked behind his back and expression hidden under his mask.  Off to the side, Antok and Keith watched, the former still wearing his mask.  He was relieved Keith had taken his off, under the assertion that “it’s stupid, of course Shiro already knows my face”, because seeing a familiar face here helped calm his nerves.  Shiro hadn’t been back to the Blade of Marmora’s base since his and Keith’s first visit.  That time alone had been fairly nerve-wracking, what with negotiating allyship with an unknown group and then watching his best friend battle to the brink of death over what he had thought was a simple knife.  This time, though, the reason for the visit was decidedly more… personal. 

“This is ridiculous.”  Keith said from his position leaning against the wall.  “You’re acting like you’ve never met Shiro before.”

“I am merely assessing.”  Kolivan said, from somewhere behind Shiro.  A few moments later, he stepped into his peripheral vision again, slowly circling him like a vulture.  Or perhaps a tiger, waiting to pounce on its prey. 

“I don’t know what you think needs to be ‘assessed’.”  Keith said.  “I can make my own decisions about who I fuck.  I’m an adult, even if I am the youngest member here.” 

“We would do this for any member.  You are simply the first to mate long-term with someone outside of the Blade.”  Kolivan stopped in front of Shiro and watched him for a few moments, silent.  Shiro held his gaze -- or, at least, he stared back at the glowing purple eyes of his mask, keeping his own expression carefully blank. 

At long last, Kolivan spoke up.  “What are your intentions with Keith?” 

Shiro blinked, taken aback by the question.  Behind Kolivan, Keith dropped his head into his hand, muttering a curse under his breath. 

Shiro took a deep breath.  “I have many intentions regarding Keith.  I intend to keep him alive, first and foremost.  I intend to keep everyone on my team alive, to the best of my ability, and to get through this war with as few casualties as possible.  On a more personal level, I intend to carry on with Keith however we see fit.  Whether that is to blow off steam from time to time or pursue something more exclusive, that’s up to the two of us.”

“Would you consider him your mate?”  Kolivan asked. 

“Given that we humans use different words that may have different connotations, I respectfully decline to answer that.”  Shiro said.

“Then what _do_ you consider him as?”  Kolivan pressed. 

Shiro glanced around Kolivan to where the other two Blades were leaning against the wall.  Antok’s tail flicked behind him and he was poised on the balls of his feet, ready to lunge forward if Shiro decided to attack his precious Leader.  Keith was significantly more relaxed, one foot crossed behind the other and his arms crossed casually, but even he was watching Shiro with a curious look. 

Shiro looked up at Kolivan again.  “I consider Keith to be someone very special to me.  I feel we have a connection, a bond between us that I don’t feel with anyone else.  A bond that is undeniably strong, even if we don’t put a label on it.  Keith has always been extremely important to me, and he always will be, regardless of whether we continue to be intimate or not.” 

Kolivan watched him impassively, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking under that glowing mask.  “You are an impressive fighter, and a remarkable tactician and leader.  But are you an adequate lover?” 

Keith made a funny choking sound behind Kolivan, his eyes going wide.  Shiro lifted an eyebrow at the question.  “I’d say I seem to satisfy Keith pretty well.”  He remarked dryly. 

Kolivan turned around.  “Can you corroborate this claim?”  He asked Keith.

“Yes.”  Keith nodded, massaging his temple.  “Yes.  Now can we move on?”

“Does he satisfy you?”  Kolivan pressed. 

Keith scrubbed his hands over his red face, looking up like he was praying for strength to get through this conversation.  He dropped his hands with and took a deep breath, looking Shiro in the eye.  “Yes.  He’s a fantastic… lover.  The best in the galaxy, in my opinion.”

Shiro beamed at him, flattered.  Even after all the cool alien sex, Keith still found _him_ to be the best. 

“Well, we shall see about that.”  Kolivan turned back to Shiro.

“We’re not doing _anything_ Shiro doesn’t want to do.”  Keith reminded him, frowning. 

“Then I suggest you let him make the decision himself.”  Kolivan looked over his shoulder again.  “After all, you were so adamant about making your own choices before.  Let him make his.”  Kolivan turned to him.  “Well?  Do you agree to demonstrate your skills and prove you are fit to mate a member of the Blade of Marmora?”

“You don’t have to.”  Keith told him.  “Seriously.” 

Shiro offered him a wry smile.  “Hey, didn’t you say you wanted to bang aliens together?”  He turned back to Kolivan, lifting his chin slightly.  “Yeah, I’d say I’m up to the challenge.”

“Good.”  Kolivan reached up and slid his hood off, and his mask dissolved with a quiet electronic-sounding hum as he did so.  Shiro would be the first to admit that objectively, Galra were an intimidating-looking species, certainly.  But there was still something undeniably cute about the little flop of their large, fuzzy ears as they came out from under the confines of the Marmoran masks.  Kolivan’s ears flicked slightly, the soft hairs lining the insides fluffing up now that they were free. 

Keith glanced at Antok, who hadn’t moved beside him.  He elbowed the larger Galra, who just let out a _hmph_.  “I don’t trust him yet.”  He growled.

Keith just rolled his eyes in response.

“Start by removing your armor and flight suit.”  Kolivan told Shiro, golden gaze travelling up and down the length of his body.  The command wasn’t surprising; Keith had warned Shiro that Kolivan had a penchant for making absolute orders, both in the field and in the bedroom. 

Shiro reached for the fastening on his left gauntlet, then paused, scalp prickling uncomfortably.  Standing in an unfamiliar, purple hall and being told to strip out of his spacesuit with a huge Galra watching him, even without being thrown a prison uniform, was straying a little too close to the memory of the time he was first captured on Kerberos.  Shiro took a deep, steadying breath and released it slowly.  “I would prefer if I wasn’t the only one getting undressed, actually.”  He said. 

Kolivan nodded.  “Of course.”  He unbuckled the belt holding his sword to his waist and handed it off to Antok, then untied the front of his tunic.  “Antok, Keith, you may join us at any time.” 

Once Shiro saw that he was continuing to get undressed, he felt more comfortable removing his the rest of his armor.  Keith, too, took off his belt and reached behind his neck to unzip his suit.   

“Here, let me.”  Shiro said.  Keith smiled at him in thanks and turned around, hands lifting his own hair into a ponytail shape to clear it away from the zipper.  Shiro slid the zipper down the length of his back, letting his fingers skim down the familiar shape of his spine as the suit parted to reveal his skin.  He bent down to lay a kiss to the back of Keith’s neck as he pushed the fabric off his shoulders. 

Keith turned around and linked his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck, kissing him while he slid Shiro’s zipper down as well.  Shiro felt himself relax a bit, some of the tension leaving him with every press of Keith’s lips to his own.  After a few moments, Keith pulled back to look up at him, thumbs stroking the short buzzed hairs at the back of his neck.  “We can stop this and go back at any time.”  Keith told him. 

“I know.”  Shiro rested their foreheads together.  “It’s okay.”   

Keith smiled and kissed him once more, then stepped back to peel the rest of his own suit off while Shiro did the same with his under-armor layer.  He glanced to the side and found Kolivan had already undressed and was standing off to the side, watching the two of them with his arms crossed.  Shiro was already very familiar with Keith’s anatomy (most recently in both forms), and his encounter with Ulaz had been rushed with both of them too pent-up and starved for contact to spend much time looking carefully, but Shiro’s experience with Galra cocks so far was a bit varied and he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect between Kolivan’s legs.  He seemed to be sheathed at the moment, with his thick fur completely concealing whatever was there.  When he saw Shiro looking at him, he uncrossed his arms and strode forward with purpose, while Keith subconsciously faded back a few steps. 

Kolivan paced around him slowly once more, and a strange feeling ran up Shiro’s spine at the scrutiny.  It wasn’t… exactly a bad feeling, though.  Just new. 

“Your physique is impressive.”  Kolivan commented as he prowled around to Shiro’s other side.  “And you have few scars on your back, a testament to your skill in battle.” 

“I just try not to get killed.”  Shiro remarked dryly. 

Kolivan chuckled.  “Don’t we all?”  In front of Shiro again, he half-turned to look at Antok over his shoulder, the other Blade still watching from his place on the wall.  “Will you not join us?” 

“Not yet.”  Antok growled.  He uncrossed his arms to point at Shiro’s midsection.  “So, it’s just out?  All the time?  Isn’t that painful?  And why is it so…” he made a flowy sort of hand gesture.  “Floppy-looking?” 

Shiro arched an eyebrow blandly.  “It isn’t if the other person does their job right.”  He said pointedly.

Keith snorted quietly into his hand, hiding a grin behind his fingers.

Kolivan lips twitched up briefly before he schooled his expression into a frown.  “You are awfully flippant for someone seeking our approval.” 

Keith spoke up before Shiro could.  “You’re awfully critical for someone whose ass has been saved by the man you’re critiquing.” 

“And you are awfully mouthy for a cub.”  Kolivan told him, but the hand that reached over to ruffle Keith’s hair belied his affection.  Keith grinned wryly and nudged him with his shoulder in return.  This was a new side of Keith Shiro hadn’t seen yet, how he interacted with the Blades while they were off-duty.  He liked how relaxed and at-ease Keith seemed, and how comfortable he was with even a top-ranking member like Kolivan.  It made it easier for him to trust them with Keith, who, as Shiro had said himself, was very important to him. 

Kolivan turned back to Shiro.  “I assume you are familiar with unsheathing Galra cocks?  Come, demonstrate your skills.”

Shiro flushed when he realized what Kolivan was asking him to do: to get on his knees and suck him off.  He glanced at Keith and found him watching with anticipation, pink dusting his cheeks and the corner of his lip caught between his teeth.  Keith knew, and he wanted to see.  That was all the encouragement Shiro needed.  He sank to his knees in front of the Blade Leader, letting his palms run down thick, furry thighs nearly as large around as his own waist.  Much like Ulaz, Kolivan had bold, almost tribal-looking markings running down the length of his body, his in shades of light purple and deep, burnt-red.  His fur was considerably thicker than Ulaz’s, but still also very soft, especially just behind the knees and toward the crux of his legs. 

After glancing up at Kolivan and receiving a nod, Shiro skated his fingers up between his legs and carefully felt for the small bump Keith had told him was called the mound, the tip of the cock when it was sheathed.  He paused as his fingers caught on something and his eyes widened.  That was… considerably bigger than he was expecting, and it felt like there were two. 

He glanced up at Kolivan again, seeking confirmation, but the Galra just smirked down at him.  “Well?  Go on.” 

Cheeks flushing, Shiro turned back to his task and ran his thumb over the mound in that way he knew Keith liked, getting him warmed up.  He knew Keith loved when he used his mouth, too, so he licked his lips before leaning in to trace the mound with his tongue.  A deep voice rumbled above him in approval and the legs spread a little wider to grant him better access.  Shiro settled in on his knees and kept lapping at him as he felt the flesh start to elongate and emerge from the sheath.  There were two, he realized, and they quickly grew to more than he could fit in his mouth at once, leaving him to lick and suck at one while his hand came up to tease at the other.  When he pulled back to look at them, he found that each was tipped with a red, spade-shaped head and red markings down the purple lengths, bumps along the undersides that looked not unlike those along the crest of his head, and a thick knot at the base of each. 

Shiro ran the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the slick precome that was already dripping from the tips of the cocks.  He glanced at Keith over his shoulder.  “You never said he had two dicks.”

Keith’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he stepped closer.  “I thought it would be a fun surprise.”  He said, easing down onto his knees beside Shiro. 

Shiro hummed as Keith drew him into a kiss, reaching down to stroke Keith’s own length.  He was a little disappointed he didn’t get to coax Keith’s cock out himself, but there was something hot about the thought of Keith getting off to the sight of Shiro blowing his Leader.  He wondered if Keith could taste both of them on Shiro’s tongue. 

“You’ve distracted him, cub,” Kolivan carded his claws through Keith’s hair to prompt him to look up. 

“Thought I could give him a hand.”  Keith said, lifting dark, heady eyes to meet Kolivan’s. 

Kolivan let out a pleased rumble and nodded.  Keith tugged Shiro closer by the hand, and the two of them went down on Kolivan together, each of them taking a cock.  They had to be careful not to knock their heads together as they licked and sucked, and a few times Keith pulled off to simply watch Shiro as he himself lazily stroked the cock in front of him. 

“Try squeezing the knot.”  Keith suggested at one point, and doing so earned Shiro a low groan from the Galra above him.  The knot was thick and firm under his fingers, and Shiro wanted to know what it would feel like stretching his mouth.  He shuffled closer on his knees and slid down the cock in front of him, running his tongue over the bumps on the underside as he took more into his mouth.  Keith hummed in approval beside him, thumbing at the head of the other cock. 

When Shiro pulled off to catch his breath, he noticed a dark, tall figure pacing back and forth behind them like a black panther trapped in a cage.  “Finally joining us?”  Kolivan asked, claws scratching lightly at the back of Shiro’s head in a way that made him want to melt and push his face into the furry thigh in front of him. 

“I’ll not take my mask off.”  Antok growled.  “But I’ll test him in other ways…” the larger Blade dropped to his knees behind Shiro and ran a gloved, claw-tipped hand down the length of his back.  Shiro shivered at the sensation and spread his legs more as Antok pulled his cheeks apart and ran the pad of a thumb over his taint and down to brush carefully over his balls.  “No slit, no slick, and external gonads… alien biology really is unusual.”  He murmured.

Shiro huffed out a laugh as he went back to sucking Kolivan off.  He supposed he was the odd one out here.  That was funny to think about. 

“Humans don’t make their own lube.”  Keith said, tossing him a bottle.

“Inconvenient.”  Antok caught it and inspected the bottle for a moment before flicking the cap open. 

“Hang on,” Shiro spoke up.  He eyed Antok’s long, sharp claws.  “I can prep myself or Keith can do it.  I don’t want anything sharp inside me.” 

“That’s smart.”  Keith nodded, taking the bottle back.  “I’ll do it.” 

“And you can unsheathe me.”  Antok told Shiro, coming around to the front of him.  He was still wearing his Marmora suit, but there was apparently a hidden zipper between the legs that he opened to expose his slit and mound.  Shiro was surprised to find that unlike Kolivan, Antok had no fur, and instead was covered in deep indigo scales.  The scales were smooth to the touch, as Shiro learned when he started to coax his cock out with his fingers and tongue.  Behind him, he felt Keith move into place behind him and the cool, slippery press of a finger to his asshole, rubbing over him before easing inside. 

Shiro sighed and spread his knees a little more, arching his back as Keith opened him up just the way he liked it.  He turned his attention back to the emerging cock in front of him.  It was a brighter, more vibrant purple than the rest of his skin, and surprisingly wet and slippery as it slid out of the sheath.  He ran traced his tongue along the groove that ran around the length in a spiral and sucked the pointed head into his mouth, sinking down to the raised ridge just under the head and humming. 

After a few minutes, Keith withdrew his fingers and Antok pulled himself out of Shiro’s mouth to take his place.  Kolivan sank to his knees in front of Shiro, stroking both of his cocks in one huge hand.  Shiro’s mouth watered at the sight; he wanted those hands on him, completely encircling around his waist or pinning him down, or even holding him down on those cocks. 

“You are not allowed to cum until I say so.”  Kolivan told him, sliding his claws through Shiro’s hair.  “Is that understood?” 

Given what Keith had told him, Shiro wasn’t surprised by the order.  “Yes, sir.” 

Kolivan let out a pleased rumble and lifted his gaze to nod to Antok behind Shiro.  Thick, three-fingered hands slid around his waist and held him while the pointed tip of his cock slid inside easily.  His cock thickened further down, the stretch making Shiro gasp, but Keith had prepared him well and he took it with little trouble.  Once Antok was inside him, Kolivan guided Shiro’s head down to his cocks to keep blowing him while Antok started to thrust.  The force of it shoved him further onto the cock in his mouth and he nearly choked, but he managed to get himself steady as Antok set a quick pace.  Shiro felt his movements grow sloppy as the pleasure built and threatened to overtake him, and he switched to tend to the other cock while his hand fisted around the one still wet from his saliva. 

“I’m close…” Antok growled, aiming an especially hard thrust right on Shiro’s prostate that had him crying out around Kolivan’s cock. 

“Go ahead.”  Kolivan replied, and Antok’s hands tightened in a bruising grip around Shiro’s waist as he pounded into him.  Shiro let out a moan and had to reach down to grip his own cock to keep from cuming.  Antok buried himself in to the hilt and came, thick seed shooting deep into him and leaving him feeling hot. 

“You’re not done yet.”  Kolivan reminded him, and Shiro picked himself up to take one of Kolivan’s cocks into his mouth while his hand worked the other.  The large Galra hummed in satisfaction and rocked his hips into the heat of his mouth.  Shiro took him nearly to the knot, squeezing around the other knot’s base, and Kolivan tangled his claws into his hair to hold him there while he came down Shiro’s throat, his other cock spilling across his cheek and neck and even dripping down his chest.  He let Shiro pull off, panting, and let out a pleased rumble at the debauched sight he made.  “Very good.”  He spread a hand through the mess, claws pressing just enough to leave lines through the slicked mess running from his left shoulder to right hip.  Shiro gasped and let out a shiver, chest heaving and cock straining against his abdomen.

Kolivan nodded to himself and glanced off to the side.  “You’ve passed two tests and proved you can be mated well.  Now, you must prove your skill in mating.” 

Shiro followed his gaze and his heart gave a funny lurch when he found Keith was lounging back a short distance away, one hand propping him up to watch the scene in front of him.  His other hand was buried two fingers deep inside himself, biting his lip as he watched them with lidded eyes.  Shiro tore his eyes away from the tanalyzing sight to glance at Kolivan for confirmation. 

Kolivan nodded.  “Finish Keith off.  If you do well, I will allow you to finish after.” 

Shiro licked his lips and grinned as he moved toward Keith, who eagerly opened his legs to make room for him.  Shiro eased him down to lie on his back, hand cradling the back of his head protectively until he was lying down, and dropped a line of kisses down his chest until he could close his teeth around a nipple in that way he knew would have Keith arching his back into him.  Shiro’s fingers replaced Keith’s, his other hand fisting around his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Keith tipped his head back and let out a moan.  “Shiro, _fuck_ … Put it in me already…”

Shiro froze suddenly, realizing something.  Keith looked down at him, confused.  Shiro looked back at him.  “...We didn’t bring condoms.”  He knew Keith had explained Galra biology and said it wasn’t a problem, for Galra, but Shiro still had some doubts with inter-species variables, so they always used condoms when it was the two of them.   

Keith stared at him for a moment as the words worked through the haze, then his head fell back with a groan.  “Fuck…”

Shiro thought quickly and looked back at Kolivan, who was watching them with interest.  “You said I just had to get Keith off, right?  No requirement on how?” 

“That is correct.”  Kolivan said evenly.  “Is that a problem?”

“Not in the slightest.”  Shiro laid down on his front between Keith’s legs, pulling his fingers out.  Keith arched his back and threaded his fingers through Shiro’s bangs to hold them back as his tongue dove between his folds, eating him out like he was the last meal Shiro would ever eat.  Shiro hooked one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder, humming against him when he felt his toes curl and dig into his back. 

Broken gasps and fragments of Shiro’s name and curses spilled from Keith’s lips and he rolled his hips onto the tongue.  “Ah… Shiro… more, please, _more_ …”

Shiro pulled off and licked a broad stripe over his sex before sliding three fingers where his tongue had been.  He licked up the underside of Keith’s cock before closing his lips around the head and sliding down to take it to the root, smirking at the strangled cry it pulled from him.  A few hard sucks coupled with crooking his fingers just right, and Keith was tensing up and cuming down his throat with a shout, tightening around his fingers.  Shiro hummed around him and smiled at the way Keith squirmed and arched his back, whining at the almost-too-good overstimulation.  He kept working him through the orgasm, letting him ride it out, until his cock started to retreat back into its sheath.  Keith let his legs fall to the sides, boneless and panting. 

Shiro pressed a kiss to his sensitive sex before sliding his fingers out of the warm grip Keith had on them.  “You good?” 

“Yeah,” Keith croaked, voice raw.  “Amazing.  As always.” 

Shiro chuckled as he sat up, extending a hand to help Keith sit up as well.  Keith glanced to the side, and Shiro followed his gaze to find Kolivan resting against the wall, still watching them carefully.  When he noticed Shiro looking at him, he lifted his chin and beckoned him forward.  Keith squeezed his hand and nodded to confirm, so Shiro got to his feet -- erection aching painfully by this point -- and made his way over to the Blade leader. 

Kolivan patted his lap, and Shiro sat down with his knees curled under him to either side of the Galra’s legs.  One clawed hand slid around his waist, and the other closed around his cock, stroking.  Shiro gasped at the sensation after ignoring it for so long. 

“It is obvious that you are skilled in satisfying Keith.”  Kolivan told him.  “And more importantly, it is obvious how much you care for his well-being, safety, and comfort.  I feel I can trust you to not take advantage of his position in the Blade.  The bond between you two is one of the strongest I have ever seen.  You are more than acceptable to continue mating with Keith.”

“Thank you, sir,” Shiro gasped out.  The praise filled his chest with warmth and mingled with the heat licking at his insides as Kolivan’s hand squeezed him _just right_ …

“Now, you may finish.”  Kolivan rumbled. 

Shiro didn’t hesitate to let himself go, finishing with a loud groan into the Leader’s hand.  He sagged against him, exhausted and spent but satisfied, a warm feeling spreading over him.  He knew that even if Kolivan hadn’t approved of him, there was little he could do to actually stop Keith from seeing Shiro besides make his life more difficult, but it was still incredibly nice to receive what amounted to his blessing.  And the process of getting it hadn’t been that bad, either, he thought. 

Later, when the two of them were dressed and alone in the corridor, Keith handed him a water pouch.  “Thank you, for doing that.”  He said.  “Sorry they’ve got these weird rules… I told them they were being ridiculous--”

“Keith, it’s okay.”  Shiro squeezed his hand in reassurance.  “I know this group is important to you.  I was happy to do it, really.” 

Keith smiled, looking relieved.  “Come on, we’ve still got several hours before the solar flares clear enough for you to fly back, and my bed here on the base hasn’t had any Shiro-cuddles yet.” 

“Oh, well, we simply must remedy that…” Shiro grinned, taking his hand and following him down the hall. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Meanwhile, around the corner...)  
> Kolivan: "Ulaz are you spying on them?"  
> Ulaz, jumping: "What? No of course not, Leader, don't be ridiculous..."  
> Kolivan: (눈_눈) 
> 
> (Is that a preview? Possibly~...)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I know a lot of people were asking about this one. I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
